innocence- phan
by lolomgheylookitsme
Summary: okay i absoloutley suck at summaries. basically phils being all cute and innocent but it affects dan, not quite so innocently. tiny little one shot. reviews are lovley!


okayyy hai. yep this is phan and it contains slash so no likey, no read. its not smut, i dont think i could bring myself to write ACTUAL smut about these two, but im conna rate it M, just to be safe.

disclaimer- i do not own dan or phil, because if i did they would probably be doing ungodly things to eachother.

comment if you like it

ciao

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

innocence- Phan

Phil was so damn innocent. that was the problem. the things that he did had an innocent intention but a very different reaction. take tuesday for example. we were sitting in front of the tv playing sonic when Phil lost another life. AGAIN. " PHIL!" I yelled, whacking him on the arm. " can you do anything?!" I was being sarcastic, but he turned to me, and gave me the most devastating look. his ebony hair was falling into his clear blue eyes, which were looking up at me, filled with sorrow. he leaned into my neck and wrapped his arms around my waist, squeezing softly. ". sorry Dan." he mumbled quietly into my neck. at that point my whole body was completley still. I had been hiding certain feelings toward Phil which I was trying to repress, and this particular action was having a devastating effect on my body. rather, more specifically, the lower half of my body. I cleared my throat. " ahem... um... yep sure Phil, that's… uh… fine." I managed to stammer out. he looked up at me. " really?" he asked, hope in his voice, his arms squeezing around my waist even tighter. I nodded once, sharply. " yep. now let go, I have to go do something." I said, pushing away from Phil. I quickly ran to my room and left Phil sitting on the carpet, confused. I closed my door, quickly glancing down at the large bulge in my jeans. I sighed. bloody Phil.

the next incident was later that afternoon. somehow (don't ask) we had gotten into a flour fight. after we cleaned ourselves up we went to go clean the kitchen. I was just wiping the shelves when I felt Phil tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to face him. "you," he said, pointing an accusing finger at me, stepping so close to me our noses were nearly touching. my heart quickened.  
" have flour on your nose." he said, and then proceeded to blow on by nose, smothering my face in the minty fresh smell of Phil. I gulped. " yep, sorry, thanks for that. gotta go bye." I said quickly, my voice an octave higher than usual. I stepped out of the way and sprinted to my room, slamming and locking the door, leaving phil utterly bewildered in the kitchen while i tried to calm myself down.

there were a few more incidents like this. but today was the worst. and the best.

I was lying on my bed listening to music when my door flies open, and Phil bounds in, jumps on my bed and straddles me.

grandmagrandmagrandma

" what the heck Phil?" I ask.

grandmagrandmagrandma

" LION ATTACK" he yells and grabbs my neck.

grandmagrandmagrandma

" AAAAARRGGHHHHHH! PHIIIIIL! STOP!" I scream wriggling underneath him, trying to escape when I realize what my hips are rubbing against. his crotch. oh dear.

grandmagrandmagrandma

" DANIEL! LIONS ARE THE RULERS OF THE UNIVERSE!" he yells at me, his eyes shining. I laugh, trying to distract myself. he lies on top of me, his face inches away from mine.

grandmagrandmagrandma

" hello" he says quietly.  
" howdy" I say in my best cowboy impersonation.  
he laughs sending vibrations down to a very interesting place, then freezes. his smile vanishes and his face shows utter embarrassment when I realize that something hard is pressing into my crotch. I gasp, and he tries to pull back muttering 'sorry' and 'I knew this would happen'.  
" do you like me Phil?" I ask, shocked.  
" obviously" he mutters, still trying to climb off me.  
I grab him and pull him closer, Letting him feel my arousal. his eyes widen.  
" wait- to you-" he begins, but then I grind into him and whisper "yes" in his ear.

turns out Phil isn't so innocent after all.

I rolled away from him gasping. " holy shit, Phil." I gasped. " where did you learn-? and how did you know that-? just, wow..." I took deep breaths, attempting to slow my rapid heart rate.  
Phil smirked at me, and tapped the side of his nose.  
" that is for me to know-" he rolled on top of me. "- and you to hopefully find out." he breathed into my ear, winking at me.


End file.
